prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jennifer Blake
| birth_place = Niagara Falls, Ontario, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Toronto, Ontario | billed = Toronto, Ontario Anchorage, Alaska (as Autumn Frost) | trainer = Derek Wylde Cody Deaner | debut = May 2007 | retired = }} Jennifer Ykema (September 16, 1983) is a female Canadian professional wrestler, better known by her ring name Jennifer Blake and is often referred to by her nickname "Girl Dynamite". She is best known for her work in Asistencia Asesoría y Administración in Mexico and Shimmer Women Athletes in the United States. Professional wrestling career Debut and early years (2004–2007) Blake made her first wrestling appearance in 2004 as a ring announcer. Following this, she transitioned into a managerial role and began acting as a valet for Derek Wylde and Cody Deaner while receiving training from both. Shimmer Women Athletes (2008–2010) Blake made her debut for Shimmer Women Athletes on April 26, 2008, where she teamed with Danyah to face the International Home Wrecking Crew (Rain and Jetta) in a losing effort. Later that night, Blake and Danyah were defeated by The Experience (Lexie Fyfe and Malia Hosaka). On Volume 19 on July 5, she made her debut in singles competition in a losing effort to Allison Danger. Later in that night on Volume 20, Blake and Danger lost to The Canadian NINJAs (Portia Perez and Nicole Matthews) in a tag team match. On October 19, she took part in a tag team tournament along with LuFisto. After eliminating the Canadian NINJAs, they were defeated by the International Home Wrecking Crew. Later in that night, she lost to Cheerleader Melissa in a singles match. On Volume 24 on May 2, 2009, Blake gained her first victory in singles competition by defeating Amber O'Neal. As part of Volume 25, she lost to Rain. Later in the night, as part of the Volume 26, she was defeated by Jessie McKay in a four-way match, which also included Kellie Skater and Melanie Cruise. She was scheduled for the 4th Year Anniversary on November 8, 2009, but was unable to appear due to the possibility to receive more training in Mexico. She returned to the promotion on April 11, 2010, when she teamed with Allison Danger to defeat Melanie Cruise and Annie Social in a tag team match. Wrestlicious (2009–2010) In early 2009, Blake took part in the tapings of Jimmy Hart's Wrestlicious, where she appeared as "The Ice Princess" Autumn Frost. On the March 10, 2010 edition of Takedown, she competed in her first match for the promotion, defeating Paige Webb. On March 24, 2010, edition of Takedown she appeared in JV's Crib segment with Toni the Top and JV Rich. On the November 4, 2010 edition of Takedown, she competed in the "Hoedown Throwdown" Battle Royal, but was eliminated by Alexandra the Great. Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (2009–2014) In 2009, Blake branched out into Mexico, wrestling in the Extreme Air Wrestling (Lucha Libre Extrema Aérea, EAW) promotion. She made her debut on June 6, 2009 in Teziutlán, Puebla, teaming with Derrick Nikerson (Neikirk) in a losing effort against John Scott and Ericka del Rico. On June 20, she picked up her first victory by defeating Sensual Rain in San Juan de los Lagos, Jalisco. On August 21, 2009, at Verano de Escandalo she made her debut for Asistencia Asesoría y Administración, initially using the ring name Jennifer Blade, before returning to her Jennifer Blake ring name. In the promotion she is part of the heel stable La Legión Extranjera, led by Konnan. At the 2010 Rey de Reyes show her Legión stable mates Rain, Christina Von Eerie and Sexy Star faced off against Cinthia Moreno, Mari and Faby Apache, a match which Moreno won for her team by pinning Sexy Star. During a post Rey de Reyes interview Sexy Star claimed that the Apaches and Cintia Moreno were nothing but maids, which led to AAA booking a match between Cinthia Moreno, Faby and Mari Apache against Sexy Star, Rain and Jennifer Blade in a TripleMania XVIII match where the person pinned or submitted would have to be the winning team's slave for a month. At TripleMania La Legión defeated Moreno and the Apaches, when Blade pinned Mari, thanks in part to the biased refereering by Hijo del Tirantes. Following the match Konnan ordered Mari Apache to begin her maid duty right away by cleaning up their dressing room. The stipulation expired on July 6, 2010. On August 14, 2010 at Verano de Escandalo Blake teamed up with Alan Stone, Mini Abismo Negro and Yuriko in a losing effort against Cynthia Moreno, El Elegido, Octagoncito and Pimpinela Escarlata in a ''Relevos Atómicos de locura'' match. On March 13, 2011, Blake and her La Sociedad stablemate Alan Stone defeated Faby Apache and Pimpinela Escarlata to win the AAA World Mixed Tag Team Championship. In June Blake began accompanying the members of La Maniarquía to counteract Nanyzh Rock, the valet of their rival Heavy Metal. On July 31 at Verano de Escándalo, Blake received her first shot at the AAA Reina de Reinas Championship in an eight-way elimination match, but was unable to win the title. Personal life Blake has been a fan of professional wrestling since childhood, and even ran away from home one night to meet Bret Hart when she was fifteen. Blake is currently engaged to fellow professional wrestler Dennis Stewart, who competes under the ring name Derek Wylde. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Double knee backbreaker **''Dynamite Destroyer'' (Double underhook front flip piledriver) – 2007–2008 **Pumphandle half nelson driver – 2010–present **Superkick *'Signature moves' **Eye rake **Multiple knife-edged chops to the chest of a cornered opponent **Running dropkick to a seated opponent **Springboard arm drag **Suicide dive *'Nicknames' **'"Girl Dynamite"' **"The Ice Princess" *'Wrestlers managed' **Derek Wylde **Cody Deaner **'La Maniarquía (Chessman, Silver King and Último Gladiador)' *'Entrance themes' **"Girl Dynamite" by Tika Simone (Independent circuit) **"So What" by Pink (AAA) Championships and accomplishments *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' **AAA World Mixed Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Alan Stone *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #48 in the 2008 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #38 in the 2009 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #39 in the 2010 PWI Top 50 Females See also *Jennifer Blake's event history External links * Jennifer Blake profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:1983 births Category:2007 debuts Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Ontario wrestlers Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:Great Canadian Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Upstate alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:SPRY Wrestling alumni Category:UWA Hardcore Wrestling alumni Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:Alpha-1 Wrestling alumni Category:Buffalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Busted Knuckle Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Canadian Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Classic Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Desastre Total Ultraviolento alumni Category:Extreme Air Wrestling alumni Category:Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:FIGHT! Brand alumni Category:Fuerza Imperial alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:Invasion RCH alumni Category:Llaves y Candados alumni Category:Los Perros Del Mal alumni Category:Neo Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Pro Wrestling WAVE alumni Category:Promociones Kdna alumni Category:Pure Wrestling Association alumni Category:Scottish School Of Wrestling alumni Category:The Crash alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Tri-City Wrestling alumni Category:Union Of Independent Professional Wrestlers alumni Category:Wrestlicious alumni Category:Living people Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Smash Wrestling alumni Category:Destiny World Wrestling alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Prime Time Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xtreme alumni